Fell
by Leopardfire97
Summary: Fell: fierce; cruel; dreadful; savage. 2. destructive; deadly: fell poison; fell disease. Decided to give novelizing Underfell a try. So far it's been fun. Current location: Ruins.
1. Legends Say

Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS. One day, war broke out between the two races. After a long battle, the humans were victorious. They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell, beneath the imposing Mt. Ebott.

Legends say that those who climb the mountain never return.

With a start your eyes shoot open. Sunlight spills through a large hole quite some distance above you, and you blink reactively for a second. Your ears ring with a sound you can't quite identify. You sit up and look around. You can't see much of your surroundings, but it's clear you've found yourself in a cave of some sort. The only pop of color in this room is the patch of golden flowers you're lying in. They're surprisingly soft and cushy to the touch; you reason they must have broken your fall. Standing up, you walk into the darkness a bit, your eyes adjusting to the underground setting, and start exploring the cavern. There is only one exit you can see, so you follow the path until you arrive at an ornate doorframe, emblazoned with an odd sort of triangular symbol.

You walk through it enter another chamber which, like the one you fell into, has in its center a small circle illuminated by sunlight. In the center, however, is not a patch of golden flowers, but one, solitary bloom—and one that looks rather worse for the wear. As you approach curiously, it speaks.

"Please don't kill me."

The voice is sad and broken, and for the first time you notice the semblance of a face, ringed by ragged, yellow petals. This flower looks as though it has been on the receiving end of far too many beatings. It repeats itself.

"Please… what did I ever do to you?"

As it turns to you and gazes into your eyes, an odd sensation washes over you—or rather, two. You feel a sudden urge to kill this poor creature, but at the same time, a voice seems to tell you to have mercy on it. You stare for a moment, overwhelmed by the sudden position you have been placed on, and then, as if you were pressing one of two buttons, you decide to spare it.

The flower, who had been shaking and cringing in anticipation, looks up in small shock. "You… you're sparing me?" it says, incredulously. "All this time and I've never seen anyone do that before." You don't reply, standing in front of the flower until you believe it's sure you have no intention of harming it. It now looks intrigued, and realization dawns on its face. "You… you must be new to the Underground, aren'tcha?" His voice—it somehow feels right to refer to this being as male—has lost a bit of its frightened, resigned tremble, and is now distinctly more… well, friendly. "You must be so confused."

The look on your face must confirm his statement, as he nods and says. "I'm Flowey. Flowey the flower." He flashes a smile as he introduces himself, and you feel as though this plant might just be your new best friend. At any rate, he's the only one you have for the time being. "Someone ought to show you how things work down here… I guess I'm good as any." Flowey's smile fades. "Listen… this is not a good place to be for a human like you. These ruins are filled with monsters, and every last one of them will not hesitate to kill you. Worse still, there's _her_ to worry about…" Whoever he's talking about causes him to visibly tremble in fear again.

He looks at you and smiles again, though you can't help but feel that this one is a bit forced. "But don't worry about it, alright? I'm going to help you back home. That's what friends are for, right? Now follow me… and be very, _very_ careful." With that, Flowey disappears beneath the earth and appears to travel quickly in direction of a door similar to the last, but much larger and, somewhat troublingly, colored a dark shade of red. Apprehensive, but trusting your new friend, you walk through.

The darkness that prevailed is gone and you find yourself in an antechamber of sorts. Flowey is ahead, using vine-like tendrils to activate what appear to be four switches on the floor. "These ruins are full of puzzles and traps… but they're not the most dangerous part. I can handle them." The door at the opposite end of the room clicks open and he once again vanishes into the soil. On the other side of the door is the entrance to what appears to be a desolate city. The ground is littered with fallen leaves—appropriate, you decide, considering your method of arrival—and everything from the floors to the roof is that same, ominous shade of red.

Looking up at the ruins, you feel something within you. The sight of this building looming in this underground place fills you with determination. You almost seem to glow with a bright light, and suddenly you once again hear the source of the noise that echoed in your ears when you fell. It once again echoes, resonating within you, a single word: _Chara._


	2. Enemy Attacking

Flowey leads you through a series of corridors, every now and then stopping to point out some levers to pull in order to bypass some puzzle. Eventually you arrive in another room. At one end of it is an unrecognizable form. It appears to be made of cotton, and shreds of fabric cling to it precariously. You approach inquisitively, and Flowey, who has been looking around corners to see if anyone approaches, turns to see what you're looking at. "Oh, that," he says. "That's a training dummy. Or… it used to be." He looks the remains of the dummy up and down. "They used to pay ghosts to inhabit these things; made good practice for combat. Of course, that was before…" He trails off, visibly uncomfortable. "At any rate, this is a good opportunity. If you're going to survive down here you're going to have to learn how to FIGHT. So go on, get closer to it."

You take a step further and feel an odd rushing sensation. Your surroundings fade and everything goes dark. All you can see are two bright, intense red lights. You make out one of them to be the silhouette of the tattered dummy. The other one: your own heart. Flowey must sense your confusion. "Don't worry, you've only entered a FIGHT," he reassures. His figure materializes out of the darkness, glowing with a pale white light as opposed to the striking red of the other two entities. He gestures with a tendril towards your glowing heart. "That there is your SOUL. Think of it as… the culmination of your very being. Your emotions, your identity, your…. DETERMINATION." His voice takes a funny tone on the last word, but quickly returns to normal. "Go ahead, try and move it around." You find yourself able to control your SOUL to move about the room, almost as if floating about in an imaginary box.

"Good," Flowey calls out. "Now, let's see…" He turns a scrutinizing gaze on you. "You've got… a stick." A moment's silence. "Well, it's better than nothing," he deadpans. "As for armor… an old… bandage?" The flower's face contorts in an incredulous expression, but he sighs resignedly. "That'll have to do. So what you wanna do is take that stick, concentrate real hard… and hit the dummy. Got it? Now go!" You brandish the stick, and it's as if a targeting system in your mind's eye centers on the dummy. You raise your arm hesitantly, preparing to strike, but something doesn't feel right. You look pitifully at the heap of cotton. How many monsters must have used this poor thing as a punching bag? There's no need to add yourself to this vicious cycle of abuse. You lower your stick.

Flowey gives a bemused frown. "Hey, buddy, you missed." You ignore him and give the dummy another glance over, weighing your options. Even without moving or making a noise, it gives off such a beaten, defeated aura… not unlike the plant you just met. Suddenly your next course of action occurs to you. Rather than strike the dummy with your stick, you extend your hand and attempt to strike up a conversation.

"…"

It doesn't seem much for such things.

"Are you brain-dead?" Flowey's shrill voice startles you, his confusion having been replaced with irritation. "Hit. The dummy. With your stick!" He shouts, but you've made up your mind. You instead wrap the dummy in a tight embrace, almost as much for your own comfort as for its. Suddenly the intense crimson glare of its ragged form dims, and it glows in a faint white light much like Flowey. That same voice of mercy bubbles up within you, and you spare the poor thing. The FIGHT ends, and you are once again in just in the room with a beat-up dummy and a talking flower.

Flowey glares at you, eyes narrowed in disbelief. "That was… uh…" He seems at a loss for words. You look at him and shrug, trying to tell him you didn't want to hurt it. The golden flower cocks his head and sighs in exasperation. "Whatever," he huffs. "But when we get into a fight with a real monster, you're gonna have to fight back." You don't react. After another awkward pause, Flowey mutters "let's just go already" and sinks into the ground, presumably off to the next room. You go ahead yourself.

Upon entering the room, you look around, but don't see your friend. Even as you wonder where he could be, something jumps out at you and you feel yourself once again being drawn into a FIGHT. In a bit of a panic, you come face to face with a frog-like creature. A voice tells you that this is a Froggit… and it's blocking your way. You check it out, and the same voice seems to indicate that life is difficult for this enemy. With a hearty croak, the beast leaps out at you once more. You manage to jerk yourself out of the way just in time, and the Froggit for some reason meows. You think for a moment. Life is difficult for it… you get an idea. You compliment the Froggit, giving it a big thumbs up. It's clear it didn't understand anything you said, but it seems to have gotten the gist and blushes deeply. A smattering of magical bullets materializes behind it, before turning into the shape of a swarm of flies. You dodge out of the way, but one of them rams into you and you wince in pain. The red light about the Froggit fades to white, as you now understand to mean it is ready for mercy. You spare the Froggit and the fight ends.

"…you think you're so smart, don't you?" You turn quickly to see Flowey, watching with disdain. You take a step back, alarmed by the flower's sudden change in demeanor. "Let me make one thing very clear," he snaps, and his simple face suddenly morphs into a nightmarish grin. "In this world, IT'S KILL OR BE KILLED!" he cries, his head inexplicably enlarging and rising to eye level with you. Your heart is pounding. Flowey seems to realize what he's doing and returns to normal size, his visage reverting to its standard dot eyes and thin smile as well. He lets out a long sigh.

"Look, buddy…" He averts his gaze. "I'm sorry, but…" he trails off once more, but this time he looks at you, seriousness blazing in his eyes. "You aren't the first human to fall down here. Everyone in this place will stop at nothing to get you dead. They will not hug you. They will not make friends with you. They will not show you mercy. If you try to be the goody-two shoes savior you're gonna end up dead, and when that happens, don't expect me to cry for you!" His voice trembles again. After a brief debate in your head, you reach down and (somewhat awkwardly) pat the flower. He tenses at first, but then relaxes, his torn petals drooping.

You tell Flowey you believe that there is good in everyone… that anyone, even the worst person can change. And you aren't going to fight anyone until they've been given that chance. Flowey looks up at you again, his expression unreadable. "I will say… I've never seen anyone convince an enemy to back off by just being nice to them before. And the way it turned white…" He seems lost in thought. "Alright. Alright. I must be insane. I must be a bigger idiot than you are. But we can try it your way. You just gotta promise me one thing." He stares you in the eyes. "Listen to me. I'm gonna let you do your thing, but when I say run, you run. When I say fight, you fight. I would hate to have to clean up after your mess if you died." You smile and extend a pinky. Flowey hesitates, and then curls his vine around the finger. You shake lightly and Flowey cracks a genuine smile. "Onward, then?" You nod.

Turning, you find yourselves in a remarkably long corridor. You are hesitant to go down it. Flowey raises an eyebrow. "What's wrong?" You shake your head and wander down, trying to clear the feeling of unnecessary tension that seems to hover in the air and permeate your skull. With every step you take your heart races a little more and your breathing accelerates. Flowey is visibly concerned. "Hey, are you alright?" You don't respond. You're almost to the end of the corridor. Just a little farther—

"Oh no…" A lot of things happen at once. Flowey cries out in terror, a massive figure steps out from behind a pillar, you fall to the ground and crawl backwards. Looking up, a large, white monster in some sort of black and red robe towers over you. The monster's eyes glow with hungry fire, and its small horns curve into sharp points. A smile spreads across the newcomer's muzzle, one that may have been intended to reassure, but it only serves to unnerve. Flowey shrinks behind you, shaking even harder than when you first met him. Then this monster opens its mouth.

"What a miserable creature, tormenting a poor, innocent youth…" The voice is surprisingly gentle, but still sends chills down your spine. The monster continues. "Greetings, my child. I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins."


End file.
